His name was Charlie
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: This is about everyones favorite character, Charlie Pace, and how important he is. PLEASE REVIEW!


What do you do when drugs are you past, present, and future? When you can't let go of the feeling that you are flying high? One man thought that everthing was happening out of bad luck. He thought that his life was trash and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing would change the fact that he is and always will be a druggie. Until that day when everything changed and he got a second chance. That day when he had a new purpose in life.

He had to save his friends. He had to get them all rescued.

* * *

They all crashed in a plane and landed on a mysterious island. The same island that would lead this man to make many hard disicions and that would even lead this man to his death. The island had already taken many others lives, but his death would bring one of the most important things, rescue. It was also on this island where he met the man who would later have visions of his death. The man, whose name was Desmond, would try to stop them but they would just keep coming. No mater what Desmond did, this man was going to die, but he would die a new person. He would die drug free and in love.

The woman who changed his life was the woman he loved and would also be the woman who he would die for so that she could get rescued. They would all go home except him. The woman, Claire, and her baby Aaron would be leaving the dreadful island and be brought back to reality. The whole island seemed like a dream. It had things on it that brought many mysteries and questions. Like polar bears and giant monsters made of smoke.

But the man didn't care, the island got rid of his drug problem and brought him love, it made him find the music again. Something the drugs took away. People helped him on the island and he would thank them by getting them rescued. On the fateful day of his death, he swam down to an underwater station to turn off a jammer that was blocking the others from calling rescue. All he had to do was flip a switch. That was it and then he would die. It happened in a vision, he would flip the switch, a blinking yellow light would turn off, and then he would drown. Simple as that. He was ready though, he would be fulfilling his purpose in life. He would be complete.

He came into complications though. There were other people down there, gaurding the station and he needed a code to turn the equipment off. "Others", is what they called these people. The people who were on the island before they crashed. Well, the "others" captured the man and beat him, asking him questions as to why he was down there. All hope was lost when Desmond swam down to the station to rescue the man. Desmond saw the "others" and hid so he wouldn't get caught. There were two "others" down there. Then another one came down, he was tall and had an eyepatch.

The eyepatch guy shot the two "others" because he was told to by the "others" leader, Ben Linus. One of the shot "others" wasn't dead yet so the eyepatch guy went to finish her off. But then Desmond came and shot the eyepatch guy with a spear gun. The woman who had been shot, Bonnie, was lying there dying. Desmond untied the man and they both questioned Bonnie, trying to get the code to turn off the Jamming system. She told them and he went to turn it off.

He typed the code, flipped the switch and then waited, waited for the water to come so that he would drown. It never did, so much for fate. But as he was walking out, there was an incoming message. He pressed the message button and a womans face popped up. The woman's name was Penny, the same woman who had the boat waiting to pick them up, the boat that would rescue them all, the one that the others back at camp were trying to contact.

The man asked her if she was on the boat and she asked 'what boat?'. That's when the man relized that the people on the boat were not there to rescue them. They lied to them all by saying that they would help them. That's when he heard knocking. He looked over to the little port hole and saw the eyepatch man, holding a granade. The eyepatch guy pulled the grenade and it going off. The man ran to the door and closed it so that Desmond wouldn't drown, he locked himself in the room, knowing it was his destiny to die. The grenade exploded, causing the window to break and the water to come rushing into the small room.

The man was going to die, he accepted that. But he had one more thing to say, a warning. He wrote on his hand the important message he had to give to Desmond. Then he pressed his hand to the glass on the door and watched as Desmond took in what the message said.

"Not Penny's Boat", the mans last words before he pushed off the door, did the sign of the cross, and drowned. I guess fate was right, he was suppose to die. But he died after giving an important message that would save the people's lives. He died a hero in the arms of the island. The island where he met his fate, the love of his life, his best friend, and a man who would do so much for him, like saving the mans life over and over again.

This man was forever greatful to what happened to him while being on the island. He would always be remembered as the man who saved people's lives, the rockstar, the hero, Charlie.


End file.
